Until the break of dawn
by apocalypse772
Summary: Misadventures with Reno, Rude, and others as they take out missions and protect the boss. Rated T to be safe. R&R!
1. Tide

Until the break of dawn

_By Apocalypse772_

**AN/ I do not own final fantasy or any of its characters. (I wish I did though :) **

**CHAPTER 1. TIDE**

Water lapped at the shore. A small crab attempted a dash for the water, when a large black boot came down on it. The boot lifted and left, the crab scurried out of the sand, narrowly missing another boot.

"Reno, where are we going?" sighed Rude. Reno smiled and rolled his eyes.

"To the chopper so we can go pick up the boss." Reno explained. Rude grunted.

"Let me put it better, do you _know_ where your going?" Rude asked. The red head laughed.

"Common Rude! Don't you trust me yo?" Rude frowned.

"Em Hm. So you parked the chopper in the water?"

Reno scowled and turned to face him.

"No, I parked it on the beach." Reno protested. Rude sighed again.

"Reno, the tide has gone up at least fifty feet since your act of stupid ness." Rude growled.

"Hey yo, it was your fault for not sitting down okay?" Reno held back a snicker. "What is tide anyway?" Reno asked quizzically.

"You're a helicopter pilot but you don't know what tide is? Its when water rises and lowers next to the shore." Rude stated dryly. Reno looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"E..im..t-tide?" Reno stuttered. He turned around, and then glanced back at Rude. He broke into a sprint yelling: "My baby!"

"Reno, you never cease to amaze me." Rude said shaking his head at his disgruntled friend, crawling around on his hands and knees.

"I swear, I left it right here! This is not funny yo!" Reno protested.

"Well its not buried in the sand, so get up. Looks like we walk out of here." Rude stated.

"You don't understand. Were on an island Rude!" Reno exclaimed. In almost mid sentence a loud chopping noise rose above the air. Reno's chopper appeared and landed nearby. Rude gaped and Reno's eyes bulged.

A man stepped out and strutted over to Reno and Rude.

"Hey look what I found! Some sucker left their chopper on the beach and I got it! It had the keys in it and everything!" The man exclaimed smiling broadly. Rude glared at Reno from under his glasses. "But anyways the point is, I want to get off this island, but I need a map or some directions. Do you guys happen to have one on you?

Reno reached for his electro mag, but Rude stopped him. He shook his head at Reno. Reno glanced at Rude and then back to the man.

The stranger looked between them nervously.

"That's your chopper isn't it?" Rude nodded.

"Give it back, and nobody gets hurt." Reno said threateningly. The man glanced around nervously again.

All of the sudden he swung his fist at Rude, but he caught it and slammed him in the face with the other hand. The stranger shook his head recovering, and then delivered a quick swift kick to between the legs. Reno came charging and threw his foot at the man's face. He dodged and pulled Reno's foot out from under him.

Rude still dazed, stumbled over and swung drunkly. He was easily avoided but Reno took out the man's legs from the ground. He picked the man up from behind in a tight bear hug and let Rude deliver a clean shot to his face.

"Don't you ever go near my chopper again yo!" Reno yelled at him. Blood dribbled out of the stranger's nose and oozed from a cut above his eyebrow. He let the him go limp and fall to the ground. Reno looked at Rude with a satisfied grin.

"Lets go."


	2. Choppers, Phones, and Beer

**Chapter 2. Choppers, phones, and beer **

**AN/ I do not own final fantasy or any of its characters. (I wish I did though :) **

**"**Rude, you should be sitting down. don't want to fall out again, now do you?" Reno joked. Rude glared at him.

"You know that was completely your fault right? I stood up for a moment, and you decide to bank almost verticle!" Rude exclaimed. Reno laughed.

"Hey yo, calm down. I didn't do it on purpose man." Reno called back. Rude came up front and sat next to Reno in the co-pilot's seat.

"Its useless anyway. I couldn't locate the boss on the radar. That extra time at the island lost us the boss. Good work." Rude grumbled. Reno shook his head snickering.

"Rude, Rude, Rude... Have some faith yo. Lay back. Go gets some beers from the back." Reno told him without taking his eyes away from the windshield. Rude raised an eyebrow.

"You brought beer? Besides, you can't drink and fly." Rude replied.

"Oh common dude, loosen up. Just grab the beer." Reno complained. Rude rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Rude got up and went to the back of the spacious copter. He rummeged around in their stuff until he came across a large blue cooler. He reached for it when he heard a ringing noise. He looked up to the cockpit in time to see Reno lean far over to attempt to grab his cellphone, which was way out of his reach. Rude groaned as he realized his fate. Reno leant over, bringing the joystick with him. The helicopter took a steep bank, and Rude flew into the wall, right next to the previously broken window he had fallen out of.

"Yo!" Reno greeted the person on the other line. He leaned back over, bringing the chopper briefly back to an upright position. Rude fell to his knees.

"Oh, hey Cloud, whats up?" Reno asked joyfully.

_"Just checking up on you two. Your always getting in some kind of trouble. You sound happy. Having fun?"_

"Well, Rude can be boring sometimes, but he's my best friend, yo." Reno said, leaning over and putting his foot up. Rude grunted in the back as the movement banked the helicopter in the other direction. He fell back against the beer cooler, and the lid flew open. Inside were atleast thirty beers. Why the hell did he need thirty beers for a three hour trip?

"So hows everyone at the turk headquarters back there?" Reno asked.

_"I'm actually not there. Tifa and I are headed down to meet Rufus too. Just checking up, because we left after you and acording to radar were beating you."_

"Yeah, funny story about that. Rude kind of fell out of the helicopter and I had to go get him" Reno replied holding back laughter.

_"He fell out?"_

"Wait, when you said 'were beating you' you were suggestion a race weren't you?" Reno smirked.

_"He fell out?"_

"Well I'll tell you, we are going to win this race!" Reno boasted.

_"Fell out?"_

"See you there Cloud!" Reno said, closing the phone and tossing it onto the co-pilot's seat. Rude grunted as he hauled himself to the cockpit.

"Gone all this time and you still haven't got those beers?" Reno laughed.

"Go get em' now, okay yo?" Reno asked.

"No. Get them yourself." Rude grumbled, climbing onto the seat.

"Okay, whatever." Reno said, looking surprised.

He climbed into the back, switching the autopilot on. Unfortunatly, it didn't go on. He switched the flip halfway, and the chopper began a precarious nose dive. Rude gaped as they headed towards the sea. Reno came back with a beer in each hand. He looked out and saw sea coming up. He jumped into the captain's seat and pulled back on the stick.

"I leave for five seconds, and you almost kill us?" Reno yelled. Rude stamered.

"Bu..t-t..."

"Get it together, were trying to win a race yo."

"Never mind." Rude gave up. He sat in the seat and closed his eyes. wake me when were there."

_**REVIEW PLZ! Thanks for reading, and chapter 3 is coming soon, I promise.**_


End file.
